


The lost recorder

by Madmous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, sex recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmous/pseuds/Madmous
Summary: Glimmer finds Entrapta's Recorder and thinking it holds Horde secrets gives it to Bow. Bow discovers that it doesn't hold Horde secrets.





	The lost recorder

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, I didn't want to do this to Bow. But now we're here.
> 
> Set after they leave the Northern Reach.

"Oh, no! This is bad!" the scientist yelled from behind the metal door on the ship.  
  
Entrapta had turned the vessel upside down searching for her recorder. Her feline companion looked up from her cozy spot near the railing, huddled under the comfortable blanket with Scorpia, who was fast asleep. She followed the purple haired princess with her eyes, the giant twin tails up in the air.  
    
"What is it? Lost something important that could bring down the Horde if it would fall in the hands of the Rebellion?" she grinned from ear to ear at the image of Entrapta getting punished by Hordak for dooming them all. The scientist turned towards the official SIC with a bright red head.   
  
She twiddled her fingers and looked away, "Not exactly..."

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile on Sea Hawk's boat which made its way to more cozy pastures and temperatures, Bow leaned over the parapet looking into the distance. Glimmer took a few steps towards him smiling from ear to ear, hiding something behind her back.  
She presented the hidden object to Bow. "Look what I've found." she declared in a sing-song voice and waved a recorder in the air. Bow's eyes began to sparkle as Glimmer shoved it into his hand.  
  
"Is that Entrapta's recorder?", he regarded it and turned it around in his hand, making sure it wasn't damaged.  
  
Adora walked towards them yawning as if she'd just woken up from a long sleep. Her eyes fell on the recorder. "If it is Entraptas you think-", she started to ask and her question was finished by Bow, who interrupted her.  
  
"It could hold Horde secrets or tell us more about her research. "

 

* * *

 

Back at bright Moon Bow went into the room he had refurbished into a make-shift lab. It had to do until the rebellion could build him a real one. For the moment he had to do with what he had at hand. After inspecting the recorder and checking for any damages he rewound it to the beginning of the tape and clicked on the play button listening intently.  
  
It had an interesting start, for the first ten seconds, he could hear a strange muffled crackling sound in the background and some creaking. Bow frowned at those strange noises. What was Entrapta doing? After a few more awkward seconds he could hear her excited voice speaking up.  
  
"Today me and my lab partner decided to record our scientific research on our new project, called Project S."  
  
Well, he finally had a name for one of her projects, even if S wasn't very descriptive. maybe it was short for secret? Or some weapon she was working on? And her having a lab partner also seemed interesting. That meant there was someone in the Horde who she deemed worthy to work with her.  
  
Bow heard more squeaking in the background and more rustling. What could she be doing that caused so many strange noises?

"We'll first prepare our project." the pitch of her voice rose a little and she drew in a sharp breath.  
  
Now heard the distinct sounds of Entrapta starting to moan and the low voice of a man. His heart sunk but he couldn't stop listening to Entrapta's voice and the little groans she made. There was something- titillating about this. His eyes wandered to the door and he wondered if his make-shift lab was sound proof.   
  
"I think I' m ready now" she moaned into the recorder. There was a short break and a few seconds of silence before she spoke again. "We'll now continue with the experiment. As we first went through this I had my doubts about our compatibility but" Bow could hear her groan "after some testing we found out both more than just compatible.".  
  
The rest was lost in moans the distinct slapping of skin against skin. A male voice cut through the recording, dark and deep. "It's fine to be loud little princess that's the entire point of this experiment.".  
  
As if on command, Entrapta's voice rose and Bow quickly turned down the volume of the recording. The archer threw a glance in the direction of the door, embarrassed that anyone could have heard that.  
  
"Should I go faster?", the male voice asked and Bow wondered if you could hear people grin, because he just felt that the male voice was doing exactly that.  
  
"Yes! Please I" Entrapta begged, "it's fine to increase the speed and intensity.".  
  
"Are you sure you don't exceed your physical abilities?", it sounded less like genuine concern and more like teasing, to Bow.  
  
"Of course. Extensive testing showed that I am more than capable of extending my physical limitations when it comes to this.".  
  
Bow's body was reacting to this strange type of dirty talk. And now he was even more worried and praying to the First Ones themselves that nobody decided to step into the room, or teleport into it, when he thought of Glimmer.   
The moans and groans of the recorder increased with Entrapta's words becoming more slurred. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with the sensual noises of the participants and the squeaky mattress filled the room.  
  
"Can we try to do this together?", Entrapta groaned.

The male voice gasped for air, "Of course."  
  
The recorder howled as the actors shouted out each others names in pleasure. Bow froze in shock as he heard Entrapta scream Hordak's name.

 

* * *

On board of the Horde cruiser Catra nearly toppled over from laughing so hard. She tried to get some air into her lungs and started laughing again. Tears were streaming down her face. "This is too good.", she tried to calm herself down.  
"I didn't think you'd be so kinky. I mean I always knew you'd be doing more than just science with your new- 'lab partner'. But that you'd have the gall to record that!".  
  
"I- I asked Hordak- he knew I was doing it.".  
  
Catra started guffawing again. "Oh 'Traps, why'd you do that? Was it because you thought it was going to be lonely in the northern reach with only Scorpia and me around?".  
  
Entrapta's face started to match her eyes. "Hordak will be so mad. That wasn't supposed to happen." she bit her lower lips and twiddled her thumbs while trying to hide from Catra behind her hair in shame.   
  
"Oh yes, he'll be so mad that you accidentally revealed to the entire Rebellion your 'research' with Hordak, that is so secret that the whole Horde army makes bets on it. Eh, except Scorpia and Kyle. I think those two need more time until they get it.", Catra tried to get more air into her lungs. The scientist looked at her from behind one of her giant twin tails, still deeply ashamed. She was sure she was better at keeping it secret.  
  
"What gave it away?" Entrapta asked, still bright red and hugging her twin tails.  
  
"You want a list? In alphabetical order?  Let's start with all the moaning coming from Hordaks lab, or that one time a soldier had to clean up after you two. You think that throne cleans itself? And then there are the bite-marks, all over your body. Or those huge blue bruises on your thighs. We have a communal shower 'Traps, you think you can hide anything in there. They just don't feel like messing with you, but you should hear them talk when you're not in the room.".  


"That's not an alphabetical order.", the princess mumbled to herself, she felt a little hurt at Catra's unbridled honesty. "I am still a little concerned about the other princesses. How are they going to react? And I have yet to see Hordak's reaction.".  
  
"It's Hordak. you really think he cares what a bunch of princesses say about him? You should be careful what you say about him, though."she added, thinking back to this strange pet he was keeping around. Or whatever it was. "I don't think he'll be mad at you. The only research you have on that recorder is figuring out your new favorite position.", Catra grinned and started giggling again at her own joke.


End file.
